You Can Never Get It
by Homicide-Inside
Summary: Kyle wonders how Craig can put up with Tweek. Experimented with second person POV. CrEek friendship. Warnings: Very short and a brilliant failure. Rated Kplus.


**You Can Never Get It**

**Summary: "**It became a huge concern, then dropped and forgotten after 5 minutes. You aren't over it, however. Being the ever analytical you, you would not rest until you discover the reason behind it. It just seems so…odd.**" **Kyle just doesn't get how Craig can put up with someone like Tweek. (Experimented with 2nd person POV) CrEek, rated K+ just to be on the safe side.

**Disclaimers**: _South Park_ was made by Trey and Matt and is owned by Comedy Central. All the copyrights associated with _South Park_ belong to Them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

**Author's Notes: **After being nudged by the fangirl inside me to write a CrEek story using the second person point-of-view, I basically forced my mind to take the risk. I'd like to thank this certain writer of a fandom I must not name or I would be sued who uses second person POV like it's her second language. It just screams brilliance in every line. I'm practically in love with her eloquence. Thus, I bring you this short story that likewise screams brilliance…in failure. :)

* * *

You don't get it, you tell yourself. A repetition of the thought is expressed audibly to your two friends who lift their eyebrows and cock their heads to the side, both unknowing of what you are referring to. You glance back to this certain couple you were earlier observing with much confusion and curiosity, and Stan and Kenny still have no idea what you're talking about. You draw a sigh and shake your head. Obviously, it's only you who is able to see the absurdity of the scene. No, they aren't doing anything illicit or scandalous that would send the whole school buzzing with gossips of the two being a real thing. You even think for a moment that you and Stan display actions that are gayer than what they do. And then you pause, paraphrasing that thought into something that dispels any false hints of the two being _gay_ with each other. They're just friends, they're just friends. God, you know that, but even by that simple information alone brings you to question why.

How could the labeled uber cool '_badass_' that is Craig put up with a complete and freaky loser like Tweek? Everyone knew it was impossible, that probability of the spazz gaining one decent friend. No one dared to keep a distance less than a meter from him to remain unaffected by his sudden outbursts and violent reactions over petty things. That is why it came as a shock when the two were spotted walking side by side along the hallways. It became a huge concern, then dropped and forgotten after 5 minutes. You aren't over it, however. Being the ever analytical you, you would not rest until you discover the reason behind it. You're sure that it isn't love. Boys at your age aren't at all interested in that yet. Just small crushes and childhood sweethearts. Plus, as you have mentioned before, they don't display affection considered as intimate at all. It just seems so…odd.

You go on with your ramblings until you hear a loud clunk of a metal object colliding with floor tiles, succeeded by a piercing yelp. You meet eyes with your two companions and, mentally agreeing unanimously, rush to the root of the noise. You and your friends halt by the door frame of a classroom and watch Tweek have a break down on the floor next to his spilled coffee and Craig's soaked blue hat. Of course, you say in your mind. No doubt everyone else is groaning deep inside by the breakout of another drama. And you think that this could be the moment wherein the raven-haired boy clad in blue has had enough of his intolerant behavior. But once again, you are proven wrong when the aforementioned boy shrugs his shoulders and tells the blond sprawled on the floor that it isn't a big deal. Tweek lifts his head up and stares at Craig with a disbelieving gaze, complete with his lips slightly apart and his nails digging on the fabric of his jeans. (You could almost spot blood seeping through it. Oh, no, those are just coffee stains.) He then jumps to his feet and asks the other how it could _not_ be a big deal. He's right, you agree in secret despite the knowledge that the others are likewise in strong approval. Then Craig averts his eyes to look at the mess then states nonchalantly: It's just a hat. I don't care. Then he takes his seat on a nearby chair (seating arrangements don't quite exist, as far as you know) and rests his chin on the palm of his hand. Tweek goes on yelling about the accident, spouting apologies and almost, you think, almost begging for some sort of punishment from him. But Craig just sits there unnerved with a blank expression on his face, constantly repeating his early responses to the blond.

And you just stand there by the door as your mind processes the whole thing. The bell rings and drowns out all other noise, but you don't hear it because you are too busy screaming profanities in your head at how and why you couldn't see it before. That scene before you lays the answer you've been dying to know.

Craig can tolerate Tweek because he's the only one who _could_. But you still don't, and never will, get why the laidback boy _would._

_

* * *

  
_

**Further Author's Notes: **Reviews are love.


End file.
